


snowdrift

by melios (ewagan)



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 22:22:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2789801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ewagan/pseuds/melios
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're not lost. Really, they're not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	snowdrift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pomelofangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pomelofangirl/gifts).



They aren't lost. Really, they aren't lost. They're just taking a walk in the forest and Rin complained about cold so Haru has to carry him to "share body warmth". But Rin is not light and Haru is getting tired, so they bicker a little bit.

Rin scowls at Haru. “I am not _that_ heavy.”

“Are too.”

“Am _not_.”

“Even Nagisa isn’t this heavy.”

“Oh yeah? I bet you weight more than Makoto and Sousuke put together.”

Haru sighs and trudges on, shifting Rin’s weight a bit so it’s easier to carry him. Somehow or another, they’d gotten lost in the godforsaken mountain and now he was stuck with Rin on his back as they tried to figure out which way was out. Of course, the snow didn’t help. Haru can’t remember the last time he’s seen nearly so much snow. It was practically knee deep and it was tiring to keep walking. He’d wonder again how he got here, but he knew the answer perfectly well.

 

* * *

 

It started a couple of days ago when Makoto had called him, suggesting a trip out to the mountains to go skiing. His flat “No.” was overruled by Makoto trying to persuade him, saying they’d invite Rin and Sousuke and then it’d be a trip for all six of them, a good way to have their own Christmas celebration before Christmas, which they’d have to spend with their families.

The answer had still been no even when Nagisa blew up his phone with messages and emojis, when Rei had sent a few supposedly trying to be convincing messages about how beautiful the mountains would be this time of the year. Haru was just tired and was happy to stay home, reading his novels curled up under his kotatsu. His parents wouldn’t be home so he didn’t really need to do anything, though they would be back for New Year’s.

The answer was still no when Nagisa, Makoto and Rei blithely breezed into his house and packed his bags, then proceeded to bundle him off to the bus station where they would meet Sousuke and Rin. His disapproval must have shown on his face somehow because Rin just grinned at him and told him to cheer up and stop being a wet blanket. That made him scowl even more and he pointedly ignored all of them. In the end he cracked because of Nagisa, who had worn him down with persistence and repeated apologies even though Haru knew they were mostly insincere and a way to wheedle Haru into a better mood.

Their hotel was one of those places that offered individual chalets, so all six of them would be holed up in one. The receptionist smiled prettily at them as they went to check it out, Nagisa chattering a mile a minute while Rei postured about how beautiful things were. All in, he supposed their accommodations weren’t too bad. There was a tiny kitchen and mini fridge, as well as three rooms. It was pretty cozy, all things considered.

Dinner had been a rowdy affair, with Nagisa and Rin debating the finer points of steak and desserts while Rei chimed in with the assertion that it did not matter as long as it was beautifully presented on the plate and tasted good, though the last part seemed more like an afterthought than anything. Makoto had only laughed and shrugged when asked to offer his opinion while Sousuke had been mostly silent, offering the occasional comment. Haru refused to participate and they all already knew that his answer would be mackerel was the best.

By unspoken agreement, they all turned in early, since they were supposed to go skiing early in the morning. Breakfast was quiet, though the lack of mackerel for breakfast left Haru somewhat grumpy as they made their way to the ski lifts.

It was right about then that Haru lost track of events, where somehow or another he and Rin were at each other again and then they set off, leaving everyone behind as the two of them got caught up with each other. Or maybe it wasn’t that he lost track as much as he didn’t want to admit he hated losing to Rin, so they’d ended up challenging each other to a race, especially not when Rin gave him that feral smile which screamed “I’m not losing this one!”

Which brings them to now, when they are lost in a forest with snow deeper than an underwater trench. Maybe he’s being dramatic but none of this was escaping his head, so he stares at his feet disappearing into the snow as he trudges on, carrying Rin on his back.

“Hey, Haru.” There’s a hesitant note in Rin’s voice.

“What now?” He snaps back, irritability showing.

“You really don’t have to carry me. I mean, it is cold but it’s not necessary.”

“Just shut up and hold tight.” He grumbles. Silence settles over them like the snow, only the harsh pants of Haru’s breathing breaking it.

Eventually he stops and Rin gets off, mumbling something about cold and they rest a while, huddling under a tree for warmth. Rin looks strangely flushed, but Haru thinks it might be his imagination, given that day light was fading and they were in a forest after all.

“D’you think anyone’s coming to find us?” Rin wonders out loud.

“Probably. Dunno.” Haru mumbles, rolling his shoulders as he leans against the tree. He’s tired. He’s cold. He’s sort of vaguely hungry as well but he’s mostly cold, wet and tired. Next to him, Rin fidgets, as if he’s restless and Haru wants to tell him to stop moving so much, but it feels like too much effort.

“You know I like you right?” He suddenly blurts out. “Like, I like you a lot and not just as a friend.” Rin is rambling and Haru stifles a smile. “And I know that I’ve hurt you really badly and we’re friends now and I don’t want to ruin it but I really like you a lot and I just, yeah.” There’s a loud exhale and Haru’s smiling as he reaches for Rin’s hand. “I think I’m in love with you.” Is pinned on like an afterthought, Rin’s voice small as if the words were forcing themselves out.

“I know.” He knows that he’s in love with Rin and maybe he has been since they were twelve and Rin dragged him into a whole different life. He was probably in love with Rin when Rin quit swimming and broke his heart at the same time. He was in love with Rin when Rin came back into his life after four years and Haru was almost certain he’d never seen Rin again. “I think I love you too.” He can feel Rin staring at him and he blushes, but he doesn’t take the words back.

“Haru.” Rin breathes his name out like it’s a prayer or a benediction, but he still doesn’t look at Rin. He doesn’t dare. He’s not expecting it when Rin leans over and kisses him, messy and sweet at the same time. But he kisses Rin back and they break apart, faces flushed. Haru can feel a smile creeping over his face as he leans forward and kisses Rin again, limbs tangling as they try to get closer.

Eventually, they break apart. Haru doesn’t feel cold anymore, not really. Nor does Rin, judging by the flush on his face. “We should go.” He says abruptly, turning his face away as he stands.

“Yeah.” Haru agrees, taking the proffered hand and Rin hauls him to his feet. He doesn’t let go of Rin’s hand as they start walking, nor has he let go when they finally make their way out of the forest and back to their hotel. When they walk in, Makoto frets over them and fusses while Nagisa howls with laughter, shrieking “I knew it!” at the sight of their joined hands. Haru looks away as Nagisa starts peppering them with questions, most of which Rin answers with a snap.

“Weren’t you scared though?” The question comes when they’ve both changed into dry clothes and are huddles beneath the kotatsu, Nagisa staring at them avidly while Makoto tries to get them to drink more tea. Haru and Rin share a long look before Rin answers.

“No, not really. We had each other.”

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas guys!. Hope you're enjoying yourselves.
> 
> Thanks for reading. <3


End file.
